


Кое-что о...

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник авторских хэдканонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о...

● Кое-что о Бокуто...  
Он живёт с матерью, по долгу работы часто находящейся в разъездах (она архитектор), – поэтому Бокуто умеет готовить. У него всегда слишком много лишней энергии и ему нравится заботиться, поэтому готовить он не только умеет, но и любит.  
У них с матерью хорошие отношения (дружеские, как нынче принято говорить).

● Кое-что о Куроо...  
Куроо не считает себя образцовым сыном, как не считает, что должен кому-то что-то доказывать. Он хорошо учится, разводит активную деятельность и помогает – потому что может. И да – ещё потому что он славный малый.

● Кое-что о них двоих...  
Когда Куроо впервые увидел Бокуто, он подумал: «Слишком много шума».  
Когда Бокуто впервые увидел Куроо, он подумал: «Хочу». Он не заморачивался конкретикой вроде «хочу с ним сыграть» или «хочу узнать его имя».  
После игры Куроо подошёл первым и первым протянул руку. Это было в начальной школе, когда названия Некома и Фукуродани ничего не значили.

● Кое-что о волейболе...  
Для Бокуто волейбол – это страсть.  
Для Куроо волейбол – это способ расслабиться.

● Кое-что о совах...  
У Бокуто часто бывает бессонница, поэтому в его доме всегда есть кофе (помогает прояснить мысли).  
Если он просыпается ближе к утру, то просто выходит на пробежку раньше и делает вокруг квартала несколько лишних кругов. Если не может уснуть с вечера, то до глубокой ночи чатится с Акааши и Куроо: первый сам часто зачитывается допоздна, а второй просто задрот.

● Кое-что о котах...  
Сколько бы его не дразнили, в действительности Куроо мало что роднит с кошками так, как способность засыпать в любое время, в любом месте, в любом положении. Он может спать по десять-двенадцать часов в сутки и не может проснуться без минимальной дозы кофеина, но вокруг слишком много интересного, чтоб столь беспечно тратить время.

● Кое-что об экзаменах...  
Однажды после экзамена Бокуто интересуется не без доли ехидства:  
– Неужели было хоть что-то, к чему ты оказался не готов?  
Куроо молчит с минуту, после чего отводит взгляд, но Бокуто всё равно видит его улыбку:  
– Я был готов ко всему, кроме тебя.

● Кое-что о пьяных поцелуях...  
В действительности никому из них не нравится алкоголь. У Бокуто и в трезвом состоянии тормозов почти нет, а Куроо способен составить алфавитный список возможностей оттянуться, не включающих в себя мерзкий вкус и похмелье наутро.  
Первый раз они целуются после четырёхчасового турнира пляжного волейбола в Шичиригахаме – оба одуревшие от солнца, адреналина и победы. В общей свалке никто даже не обращает внимания.

● Кое-что о хобби...  
Бокуто нравится видеосъёмка. Какое-то время он ей злоупотреблял, доводя всех до белого каления, пока Акааши не пригрозил закрасить объектив чёрным лаком. Бокуто так впечатлился, что ещё несколько дней выяснял, откуда у Акааши есть чёрный лак.  
Он хочет предложить Куроо как-нибудь снять хоум-видео, но пока стесняется...

● Кое-что о машинах...  
Во время студенчества Бокуто подрабатывает в автомастерской. К нему по вечерам периодически заваливается Куроо, и пока Бокуто возится под днищем, тот сидит на капоте (игнорируя вялое «свали с тачки клиента») и либо болтает, либо читает лекции. Иногда вслух.  
Бокуто нравится слушать его голос (смысл произносимых слов не важен).

● Кое-что о мечтах...  
Куроо нельзя назвать увлекающейся натурой или фанатом скорости (или ненужного риска, или адреналина), но когда он опаздывает на последний поезд и становится случайным свидетелем стритрейсерского заезда, он даёт себе обещание, что когда-нибудь обязательно купит один из спорткаров Ниссана. GT-R подойдёт.

● Кое-что об играх...  
Стратегиям и бродилкам Куроо предпочитает гонки – ему нравится чувство контроля.  
Бокуто предпочитает файтинги, но если Куроо хочет играть в машинки – он никогда не отказывается. Для Бокуто главное – соревнование (и победа, как он думает).

● Ещё кое-что об играх...  
Первый раз получается случайным: Бокуто предстоит читать реферат перед всем классом, а у Куроо далеко не всегда получается сдерживать свои кровожадные порывы, так что Бокуто просто завязывает ему рот форменным галстуком и крепко держит запястья над головой на протяжении всего времени.  
Во второй раз Куроо протягивает руки добровольно. В третий – сам просит Бокуто закрыть глаза.

● Кое-что о вопросах...  
Вопрос, который чаще всего задаёт Бокуто: «Блин, ты можешь не ржать, когда я тебя трахаю?»  
Фраза, которую чаще всего Бокуто слышит: «Я тоже».

● Кое-что об ответах...  
Куроо не спрашивает, потому что действия говорят красноречивей слов. Но ему всё равно приятно слышать ответы на не заданные вопросы.

● Кое-что о планах...  
Никто из них не строит утопических планов на будущее, потому что настоящее комфортно и удовлетворяет всем их запросам (нет смысла думать о покупке кофеварки, если есть тот, кто каждое утро приносит в постель кофе и себя).

● Кое-что о ролях...  
Куроо нравится сила, но не нравится грубость. Доверие, которое раз за разом оправдывает Бокуто, сполна компенсирует дискомфорт на утро.  
Бокуто нравится отдача.

● Кое-что о людях...  
Куроо ориентируется в метро и людских потоках как рыба в воде. Но оно ему не нравится: метро – это хаос, который невозможно контролировать и предугадать.

● Кое-что о вредных привычках...  
Около двух лет в нижнем ящике стола у Куроо лежала пачка, сигарет в которой было больше половины. Он курил всего несколько раз – в минуты сильного стресса или эйфории, например, когда возникли проблемы с отправленными в университет документами, или когда выяснилось, что с ними всё в порядке, или когда Бокуто сообщил, что нашёл вариант квартиры, удобный для них обоих, и они всю ночь трахались и резались в карты в комнате, в которой не было ничего кроме тумбочки, футона, лампы и старого чайника.  
Заначке пришёл конец, когда Бокуто споткнулся о неплотно закрытый ящик и перевернул в него стоящую на краю стола кружку кофе.

● Кое-что о последствиях...  
Бокуто застаёт Куроо с сигаретой один единственный раз: тот стоит у распахнутого настежь окна, непривычно нервный, взъерошенный сверх нормы, с покрасневшими глазами. Бокуто крышу сносит от испуга и от вида сигареты в дрожащих пальцах. Они целуются и трахаются тут же у стены, а потом Бокуто заворачивает их обоих в плед и долго водит языком по шее, прихватывая губами завитки влажных волос. Суть проблемы он выслушивает вполуха, волнуясь, но не слишком. Всё будет нормально, Куроо нужно только успокоиться – и Бокуто ему в этом поможет. А если этого окажется недостаточно, есть ещё Акааши и Кенма, а эти умники делят на троих четыреста единиц коэффициента интеллекта – уже что-нибудь да придумают.


End file.
